The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, a fishing line is a synthetic cord specially designed for angling. Fishing lines are often constructed of nylon (monofilament), polyvinylidene fluoride (fluorocarbon), wire, and polyethylene terephthalate DACRON® and ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene SPECTRA® and DYNEEMA®, which may be braided or fused), though many modern fishing lines are made from nylon or silk.
In the current environment of diverse fishing reels, having varying drag ratings, line capacity and gear ratios, and high-strength but lightweight composite rods, anglers are increasingly required to consistently and safely secure and tighten the highest strength connection possible between the varying types of lines available, or between a line and a hook(s), or other types of terminal tackle.
It is known in the art that important parameters of a fishing line are length, material, and weight, whereby thicker lines are more visible to fish. Factors that may determine what line an angler chooses for a given fishing environment include breaking strength, knot strength, ultraviolet radiation resistance, castability, limpness, stretch, abrasion resistance, and visibility. These variations are determined based on the type of fish the line is designed to catch.
The fishing line enables knots to be tied and splices to be formed at various points along the line. It is known that an angler may utilize these knots and splices to secure hooks, swivels, leaders, or lures, to a fishing line and that the proper formation of such knots and splices is critical to their strength and for fishing success. Unfortunately, tying a fishing line knot to a fishing attachment can be a tedious task. The problem is often aggravated by cold weather when the fingers and hands are numb or if the fisherman is afflicted with arthritis, which makes manipulating the line more difficult. Often, securing and tightening connections between one line and another to form a splice, knot or other type of connection, is done using bare hands. However, the process of doing this can result in a weak splice or knot, is often uncomfortable, in many cases painful, and done at risk of personal injury as line can easily cut through skin.
In addition, securing connections between a fishing line and terminal tackle, such as a hook, requires that a knot or splice be formed by pulling on the line by hand. Further, a known fishing line connection can be formed by tying a knot, especially at the line connection to the hook eye, where violent jolts occur as the fish struggles to free itself. Also, the connection to the hook eye is a key connecting point of fish and fisherman.
However, tying and securing fishing knots by hand can come with problems such as discomfort, pain and potential for personal injury because great forces are exerted on the line, and in turn one's hands, during the process of creating a splice, knot or other types of connections. And, in instances where an object is not available to hold a hook, a person may use a hand to hold the hook as the line is secured to it, which puts a person at obvious risk of injury.
Given that hand-tied fishing knots can result in weak connections, discomfort, pain and risk of personal injury to one's hands, there exists a need to more comfortably and safely tie high strength connections between a line and a second line, and between the line and a hook, or other types of terminal tackle. There also exists a need to provide a pair of tubes and cylinders that hold the line so that it does not slip while the knot or splice is being tied.
Other proposals have involved knot and splice forming devices. The problem with these tying devices is that they do not provide a slip resistant surface to tie the ends of the line around while forming a knot pattern and subsequently pulling the line in opposite directions. Other problems with these tying devices is that they are often designed to tie a single type of knot and do not have the capability to assist in the creation of a wide variety of knots, especially those types of knots that essentially require the use of one's hand, in addition to the strong pulling forces that must be exerted on one or more lines to secure a knot. Also, the crimping and splicing means are not easily accessible. Even though the above cited knot and splice forming devices meet some of the needs of the market, a method and assembly for knotting a line by restraining a fishing line in a loose knot pattern while a knot or splice is formed in the fishing line by stretching the line until the knot is tightened, and ensuring injury to one's hands does not occur and that the resulting knot is strong, is still desired.